Wind's Memory
by ForgottenKaze
Summary: ONESHOT: Kagura loses her memories, and Inuyasha agrees to help her. Better then it sounds. First fanfict.


* * *

Wind's Memory

By ForgottenKaze

* * *

My first. Go easy on me! This is based on a dream I had at a camp, which means you will soon see what too _little_ hours of Inuyasha can do to me (it was French camp and Inuyasha sucks in French). Does anybody know if Naraku, Kanna, Hakudoshi and Kagura actually sleep? Anyway, they 're some pretty serious moments that I completely ruin by typing something crazy. And I know they will never help Kagura, but in my dream they did (this will make sense). Please read and review!

Japanese words used:

Inukoro: puppy

Kaze tsukai: wind sorceress

* * *

Awake early one morning and feeling reckless, Kagura slipped out of the castle before Naraku, Kanna, Hakudoshi or Kohaku were awake to stop her.

Flying high in a sky turned bright pink by the dawn light, Kagura thought: _Up here life is perfect. For all but that damn Naraku._

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind buffeted her to one side. She yelled after the feisty Wind Sprite.

"How dare you attack me! I am the Wind and as such, you must obey obey me!"

The Wind Sprite must have heard for it returned with help. This time the gust of wind was so strong it knocked Kagura off her feather and into a deep river shielded by a steep gorge.

Her last thought before all went black was:_ I don't want to die! _

A 32-storey fall, even into water (for the impacted would shatter anyone's bones), would kill pretty much anyone, but somehow, Kagura survived.

When Kagura came to, she was on a riverbank were Kouga and Inuyasha were fighting (as always). They quickly caught on to her scent. When they saw her, Inuyasha pulled out Tetsuaiga, but Kouga leaped to her side.

As he held Kagura up by the collar of her kimono, he said: "Prepare to die, wind witch!"

" You know who I am? I don't know you." Kagura asked faintly.

In his amazement, Kouga dropped her.

" You don't remember anything?" Kouga said.

"Nothing about the time you killed my friends or the time(s) you've tried to kill me?"

"W-what?" Kagura stammered.

"I killed your friends and I tried to kill you?"

At this, Kagome pushed Kouga aside and said to the kaze tsukai: "Are you sure you can't remember anything about us?"

"Yes, I'm sure," came the reply. She was kneeling now. She turned her head from side to side as she spoke, trembling: "Naraku has my heart in his hands. Please kill him! Please set me free! I implore you! Please…" Tears streamed down her face. Somehow Kagome appeared at her side and put her hand on the Wind demon's shoulder as if to comfort her.

"Kouga," she said, "how about we help her? I mean, I know she's done some bad things to you, but come on!"

Kouga sighed. "Sure I guess. I'll sniff out Naraku," he said flicking his nose.

"You mean you'll _help, _scrawny wolf!"

"Yeah right! You useless inukoro!"

Both Kouga and Inuyasha looked like they were moments away from tearing each other's fur off. Kagome quickly put herself between the two.

"Kagura," she asked gently. "Can you remember where Naraku's castle is?"

"Yes, I can lead you there if it will help."

"Inuyasha? What do you think? Kagura telling us where to find Naraku could be a big asset." Miroku put in.

Inuyasha closed his eyes for a minuet, then said, looking at Kagura: "I don't care about you or your memory, but I'll help slaughter any man-eating creature."

As he bravely turned in some random direction, with Kagura still clinging to Kagome.

Kouga awoke with a start and nearly fell into the gorge that he, Ginta and Hakkaku were camping next to. His two companions were pretty much hugging each other in their sleep. Kouga looked at the sun and yelled out "Holy crap! Ginta! Hakkaku! Wake up you idiots! It's past sunrise and I can smell Kagome! Come on!" His two groggy companions started running after him as he disappeared into his usual tornado, the dream completely forgotten. "Wait up Kouga!" Ginta yelled. "He'll never change," Hakaku sighed.

* * *

Was it good at least!? Just a side note, I knew nothing about the fact that in vol. 36 (ep. 166-7) Kagura fell into a river that was purely coincidence! I also knew nothing about that, before she died, Inuyasha and Kagome asked Kagura to join the Inu-tachi. Peace be with you. 


End file.
